THAT NIGHT
by banghimdaisuki
Summary: Malam itu, Junhong masih berkutat dengan tugas sekolahnya. Lalu ia mendengar seseorang mengobrak-abrik lemari di ruang keluarga. Saat ia mengecek keluar ternyata ada pencuri masuk. apa yang harus Junhong lakukan? / B.A.P ZELO YONGGUK HIMCHAN/ BangHim numpang lewat


**Malam itu**, Junhong masih berkutat dengan tugas sekolahnya. Kalkulator dan buku-buku fisika memenuhi meja belajarnya. Sesekali Junhong memijit batang hidungnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengantuk. Tapi karena sore tadi ia sibuk bermain dengan Jongup ia jadi melupakan tugas fisika yang harus dikumpulkan besok.

Junhong merebahkan kepalanya di atas buku tulisnya. Tugasnya terlalu banyak, bahkan ia rasa ia tak sanggup hanya dengan membaca soalnya. Himchan, kakaknya sudah tidur di kamarnya sejak sejam yang lalu. Sedangkan Yongguk, pacar Himchan –yang tinggal bersama mereka- tidak pulang malam ini. Ia dan Himchan hanya berdua di rumah yang cukup besar ini.

Biasanya Yongguk selalu membantu Junhong mengerjakan tugas, mengingat Yongguk pernah mendapat peringkat satu di antara murid seangkatannya. Dan Himchan akan menunggu mereka mengerjakan tugas sembari membuat beberapa cemilan.

Junhong menegakan tubuhnya saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara lemari di ruang keluarga terbuka. 'apa Himchan-_hyung_ belum tidur, ya?' pikirnya.

'tapi untuk apa juga Himchan-_hyung_ membuka lemari itu. Lemari itu kan hanya berisikan dokumen semacam akta.'

Junhong melirik jam kecil di meja nakas. Sudah pukul 01.13 am ternyata.

'ah, jika ia mencari sesuatu di malam hari seperti ini, lebih baik aku membantunya. Kebetulan aku juga haus.'

Junhong pun meletakkan pensil mekaniknya di atas meja lalu bangkit dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Dengan perlahan ia keluar dari kamarnya. Supaya tidak mengagetkan Himchan.

Tubuh Junhong tegang seketika ketika melihat sosok yang tengah mengobrak abrik lemari dokumen itu. Pria dengan tubuh besar berpakaian serba hitam tengah berdiri sambil memasukan beberapa barang dari meja ruang keluarga kedalam tasnya. Walau pria itu membelakanginya Junhong dapat melihat pria itu menggunakan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Jelas, pria itu bukanlah Himchan.

"hei, sedang apa kau?" ujar Junhong setenang mungkin.

Pria itu lantas menoleh dan Junhong yakin dia terkejut. Dan Junhong tau pria tersebut seorang pencuri.

"bocah! Serahkan barang berhargamu kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu!" pencuri tersebut merogoh kantongnya lalu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan menodongkannya pada Junhong.

Dari gelagatnya Junhong mengira-ngira pencuri itu nekat dan hanya membawa sebilah pisau, tak ada benda berbahaya lainnya. Dan Junhong tebak pencuri itu masuk lewat pintu samping. Sejak beberapa hari ini pintu itu tidak dapat dikunci dengan benar. Hanya Yongguk lah yang bisa mengunci pintu itu.

"aku tidak punya barang berharga sama sekali, pak pencuri." Junhong berjalan mundur seiring dengan mendekatnya pencuri itu kearahnya.

Junhong sengaja memancing pencuri itu ke ruang tamu. Namun pencuri itu malah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Melihat adanya kesempatan Junhong langsung berlari ke gudang dan mengambil katana –semacam pedang- milik Yongguk. Ia ingat Yongguk pernah punya pajangan _katana_. Entah itu asli atau palsu, yang pasti benda itu akan sedikit membantunya.

Saat ia membuka pembungkus _katana_ itu, dengan takjub ia memandang _katana_ itu. Memuji Yongguk _hyung_nya. Ternyata memang itu _katana_ asli. Ia pun bergegas kembali ke kamarnya.

Dilihatnya pencuri bodoh itu sedang asik mempreteli komputernya. Junhong segera menyembunyikan katana dibalik punggungnya. Dengan gesit Junhong menarik masker pencuri itu hingga terlepas lalu ia melompat mundur kebelakang. Benar saja, pencuri itu langsung berbalik dan mencoba menghunuskan pisaunya.

"pak, apa kau mencuri di rumah ini sendirian? Kalau ia sebaiknya jangan bawa komputerku. Itu sangat berat." Pencuri itu menodongkan pisaunya ke arah Junhong. "jangan teriak, pak. Kalau kau teriak satpam akan datang dan kau akan tertangkap."

Wajah pencuri itu terlihat kesal saat Junhong menutup pintu kamarnya yang cukup luas itu. Dan berubah memucat saat Junhong memamerkan katananya.

"hei, jangan teriak."

Pencuri itu terlihat kalut dan menghunuskan pisaunya membabi buta. Junhong melesatkan katananya dan mengenai pergelangan tangan si pencuri, pencuri itu lantas meringis dan menjatuhkan pisaunya.

Junhong memungut pisau tersebut. Ia menatap sebal pada pergelangan tangan si pencuri yang mengeluarkan darah. "lihat! Kau mengotori lantai kamarku, pak!" ujar Junhong sebal.

"aishh! Pergi sana! Kau tidak berguna." Usir Junhong pada pencuri itu.

"m-mwoya?!" pencuri itu masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"ah jangan! Jangan pergi!" Junhong merubah pikirannya. "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dalam keadaan bernafas."

Junhong menghunuskan katananya ke perut si pencuri. "aku harus membunuhmu. Kalau tidak kau akan melaporkanku dan aku akan mendekam di rumah sakit lagi." Junhong mencabut katananya.

"aarrrgghhh.." pencuri itu meringis.

Junhong menggores wajah pencuri itu dengan pisau pungutannya. Disusul oleh erangan kesakitan dari si pencuri. (ambigu ya^^)

_Zraassshhh_

Junhong menggorok(?) dalam ke leher pencuri itu. Lalu tubuh besar pencuri itu ambruk.

"huft.. selesai sudah." Junhong hendak menyeret tubuh itu namun ia rasa itu belum cukup. Ia mendorong tubuh itu hingga posisinya jadi telentang. Lalu dengan senang hati ia menghunuskan _katana_nya ke dada kiri pencuri tersebut.

_Toktoktok_

Junhong mendapati pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar. "Junhong! Buka pintu!" celaka! Itu suara Yongguk.

Junhong membuka pintu. Yongguk mengintip kedalam, lalu memberikan tatapan kesal kearah Junhong. Yah.. akhirnyanya malam itu Junhong mendapat masalah kecil. Dan ia harus rela dimarahi oleh Yongguk. Tapi ia tidak langsung mendapatkannya, karena Junhong harus membantu _Hyung_nya itu membuang jasad tak berguna dari rumah mereka tanpa ketahuan Himchan.

End dengan gajenya

* * *

a/n: Kurang sadis :3... sumimasen, mianhada, Uri maknae Junhong yg unyu2 ane bikin jadi saiko :3 karena ane BangHim shipper jadi ada BangHimnya deh muehehehee


End file.
